


Stupid, Lucky Girl

by ProbablyVoldemort



Series: You Give Me Akumas [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, reverse crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyVoldemort/pseuds/ProbablyVoldemort
Summary: Ladybug has finally worked up the courage to confess to Chat Noir.  But it just so happens to be the same night that he asks her for help with the girl he's in love with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally almost done with the prompts I asked for in September. Only about two more left.  
> Anyway, have fun reading some LadyNoir angst and MariChat fluff.  
> Don't forget to comment!  
> Enjoy! :D

**mermaid-tori said: MariChat 7, 13, or 20**

**20: Stop with the puppy dog eyes.  That’s cheating.**

_(Decided to go with 20.  This is either a reverse crush AU or in the future with Marinette having fallen out of love with Adrien and into love with Chat, and Adrien having fallen out of love with Ladybug and into love with Marinette.  Either way works.  You can decide.  Also the prompt has been changed from “puppy dog eyes” to “kitten eyes” because reasons.  But yeah.  Thanks for the prompt and hope you enjoy it!)_

 

Ladybug flipped out her yo-yo, her heart fluttering in her chest as she raced across the rooftop.  This was it.  Tonight was the night.  She was going to tell him how she felt.

The end of their patrol root came into view, and she picked up her pace.  He was close.  She could sense him nearby, but she couldn’t quite see him.  Her heartrate picked up, as it had been doing around him for months now.  She was going to beat him to the rooftop, and then she was going to tell him, and she wasn’t going to let her nerves get the best of her again.

She touched down on the rooftop, barely a second before Chat did, and let out a cry of victory.

“Good job, my Lady,” Chat panted, grinning at her victory dance.

Ladybug’s chest rose heavily, as she too was out of breath, and she leaned back against the chimney.  She stared at him for a few long moments, the thrill of winning fading back into nervousness.

It was now or never.

“Chat—”

“My Lady—”

They both laughed, Ladybug’s a tad more nervous, and Chat sunk onto the ground in front of her.

“You first,” he offered, but she shook her head, sliding down the chimney to face him at his level.

“You go first,” she insisted, because, despite everything, she still wasn’t ready and could use whatever time Chat’s thing took up to steel her nerves.  “Mine could kind of take a while.”

Chat nodded and ran a hand through his hair, breathing out heavily through his nose.  “I need advice,” he finally said.  “Because I’m going to do something that’s probably really stupid and I need you to be on board or talk me out of it.”

Ladybug blinked.  This sounded…concerning.  “Alright,” she slowly agreed, crossing her legs underneath her and leaning forward.  “What’s this stupid thing you’re going to do?”

Chat sighed again, a dopey grin lighting up his face.  “Well,” he started, fingers playing absentmindedly with his tail, “there’s this girl.”

Did you hear that?  That was the sound of Ladybug’s heart shattering.

She managed to banish the look of devastation before he glanced back up at her, twisting it into something she hoped look like encouragement to keep talking.  She could be upset later.  Right now he needed advice on whether he should do a stupid thing concerning this girl.

Her efforts seemed to work, because Chat continued.

“She’s in my class at school, and she’s one of my best friends.”  His head drooped backwards and his eyes fell shut.  “God, she’s amazing, my Lady.  She’s brave and smart and absolutely gorgeous, and she’s one of the most spectacular people I’ve ever met.”

This was okay.  She could handle this.  She could totally handle Chat Love-Of-Her-Life Noir praise this girl.  Yup.  She was going to listen and not die and not hate the girl on principal because that was what a good friend would do.  She was fine.  She was only having trouble breathing because she’d just sprinted here.  It definitely wasn’t for any other reason.  Everything was going peachy.

Chat sighed again, and she forced her attention back on him, noting that it seemed a little more hopeless than the last ones.

“I think I’m in love with her,” he admitted, and Ladybug forced her lips upwards despite all her hopes and dreams going up in flames.  He offered her a wry grin, not seeming to notice her struggle.  “Unfortunately, she doesn’t feel the same way and only sees me as a friend.”

A twinge of satisfaction sparked through Ladybug, and her cheeks flared in shame.  She was a superhero, for crying out loud, and Chat was her best friend.  She shouldn’t be feeling happy that the girl he liked didn’t like him back.

“But.”  With that one word, Chat’s grin was back in full force, unintentionally grinding her crushed heart into the ground.  “I found out the other day that she has a really big crush on Chat Noir.”

She bit her lip to keep in the sob that threatened to escape, hoping it looked like she was contemplating his words.  Why?  Why had he decided to bring this up now, of all times?  Why the night when she was finally going to tell him how she felt?  She nodded for him to go on.  Might as well get this over with as fast as possible.  The sooner he’d said his piece, the sooner she could go curl in a ball and die.

He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his knees and staring at her earnestly.  “So, right now, my plan is to go visit her as Chat Noir and woo her and hopefully make out or at least cuddle or something,” he said, nodding as if this was the most logical plan in the world.  “And, I mean, I know it’s stupid and that if Hawkmoth found out, she’d be in so much danger, but I love her, Ladybug.”  The dopey grin was back and Ladybug put all her brain power towards making sure she didn’t look like she was dying inside.  “I love her, and I want to be with her.  I could try to get her to like A—my civilian self, but that could take forever.  I want her now.  I want to be able to kiss her and hold her hand and cuddle with her when she’s sick.

“And the fastest way to do that would be as Chat Noir.”  He nodded, seeming to have already decided that that’s what he was going to do, whether Ladybug gave him her blessing or not.  “So what do you think?  Am I an idiot?”

She hated this.  She hated all of this.  How had she managed to get herself into a position where she’d be giving Chat Noir love advice on the night she was planning to tell him how she felt?  Her heart had shattered a dozen times over the course of his confession, and she didn’t know if she’d even have the ability to talk.

But he was just sitting there, staring at her and looking so hopeful, like she’d have all the answers and he could be with this girl.

He was her best friend.  It didn’t matter if she was in love with him and he was in love with someone else, he was still her best friend.  And best friends help each other work out the kinks of their stupid plans so they can be with the one they love.

“You have to be careful,” she said, and hoped he couldn’t her the way her voice caught in her throat.  His eyes lit up even more, like he’d never thought she’d support his idiotic plan.  “Make sure she knows how dangerous this could be.  But as long as you’re careful and nobody finds out”—she cut herself off, breathing steadily to keep her tears at bay—“As long as you’re careful, you could go see her as Chat Noir and tell her how you feel.”  She steadied herself, tearing her gaze away from his own elated ones.  “You _should_ go see her.  You should be happy.”

His arms were suddenly around her, squeezing her tight, and it took everything she had to not start bawling then and there.

“Thank you, my Lady,” he whispered, and all she could do was nod.  He pulled back, grinning at her one last time.  “I’ll go see her tonight.”  He turned, readying to leave, before spinning back around.  “What was it you wanted to say?”

Of course he had to twist the knife even deeper.  She sighed and shook her head, swallowing the lump in her throat.  “It’s not important,” she said, somehow managing a semi-convincing smile.  “We can talk about it another day.”

She couldn’t take it if he pressed, and, thankfully, he didn’t.  Chat offered her one last grin before bounding away.

Ladybug let out a breath, staggering to her feet.  Home.  She had to get home before she could break down.  Ladybug couldn’t break down, especially not on a random roof.  She could cry once she got to her bed.

With her own goal in mind, Ladybug set off after Chat.

It only took a few minutes, and then she was collapsing into bed, her transformation falling away as the first sob escaped.

*********

It took a few hours before she’d cried herself out, Tikki having nuzzled into her cheek, whispering words of comfort into her ear.

It was only minutes after the last tear had fallen that the knock came on her skylight.

Her heartrate picked up as Tikki darted into a hiding place.  What was he doing here?  Why was he here when he’d said he was going to tell the girl that he loved her?  Why would he be in her room?

After a few long moments, it dawned on her that there were only two things this could mean.

Option One: Chat had cold feet.

He’d chickened out on telling the girl and needed more support.  Since he couldn’t find Ladybug, he’d come to her.  Did the universe really hate her enough to send the love of her life to gush about someone else to her twice in the same night?

But that didn’t make any sense.  Chat got nervous, yes, but he wouldn’t have backed out from something once he’d made his mind up to do it.  So that left:

Option Two: Chat already talked to the girl and came to her to either brag or seek comfort, depending on how it all went down.

And, honestly, she couldn’t decide if that’d be better or worse than having to talk up his ability to confess to this girl again.  She didn’t know if she could handle it.

But he was knocking again, and she knew she could just pretend to be asleep, but she couldn’t just ignore him.  So she wiped at her eyes, grimacing at her reflection in her phone screen and hoping she didn’t look too blotchy.

Marinette slowly pushed open the skylight, praying to every deity she could think of that he wouldn’t notice she’d been crying.

“Hey, Chat,” she said, her voice higher than she’d meant it to be and an attempt at a grin plastered on her face.

His own face quickly drew into a frown and he came closer.  “You’ve been crying,” he whispered, a hand reaching out tentatively.  His thumb swiped under her eye and her heart broke a little more.  “Are you okay?  What’s wrong?”

She couldn’t do this, not if he was going to touch her like that, and took a step out of his grasp.  “I was watching a sad video,” she lied, hoping he’d buy it.  He nodded and she let out a tiny sigh of relief.

He looked nervous, she noted, now that the concern for her had disappeared.  The hand that hadn’t been cupping her face was held firmly behind his back, the other now scratching at his neck.  His tail flicked in the way it did when there was a particularly concerning akuma, and his ears were turned partially backwards.  She reminded herself to look up what that meant.  They’d been partners for long enough that she should have done so already.

But he looked nervous, and she wondered what that meant for how things went with the girl.  The girl who didn’t know how lucky she was that someone as wonderful as Chat was in love with her.  She was probably perfect, Marinette reasoned, she’d have to be to even be slightly worthy of Chat’s attention.  She hoped this wouldn’t take too long.  Even just standing there with him made her want to curl back up in her bed and cry some more.

Suddenly an extraordinary amount of sunflowers were in her face, and she blinked in surprise.  Where had he even been hiding them?  How had so many flowers fit behind his back?  And why did he have them in the first place?

She couldn’t dwell on the logistics behind the flowers for too long, because Chat was talking.  Rambling, was more like it, a string of awkward words that rivalled her own on a bad day.

“I like you, Marinette,” he said, and she was still have focused on the flowers so their meaning didn’t really sink in.  “I really, really like you, and I know this whole thing would probably be awkward and I really haven’t thought about how this is going to work past the fact that I really want it to because I think I’m in love with you.  I understand if you don’t want to, because I really don’t know how this would work datewise and stuff when I can’t get out of the suit, but I heard that you liked Chat Noir, and maybe we could make it work?  If you want to, that is.  I mean, it could be really dangerous, especially if Hawkmoth finds out, but I want to make it work.  I really do.  Did I mention I really, really like you?  Like, a lot.”

He stopped, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, and staring at her with so much hope and adoration.

But Marinette was barely registering any of that, hardly doing anything more than standing there, gaping at him like an idiot, because she was the stupid girl.  She was the girl who didn’t realize how lucky she was.  She was the girl he’d fallen in love with.

It was her.

Chat Noir was in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

His hopefulness was starting to disappear the longer she just stood there, his ears drooping when she didn’t say anything.

And that was what made her move, really, because she couldn’t bear to see her kitty upset.

Her face lit up in a tiny, nervous grin as she accepted the flowers, clutching them against her chest.

“I really, really like you, too,” she whispered.

His face lit up in a grin even dopier than the ones he’d been wearing before, and he bounced on his toes as the relief and happiness spilled out of him.  Because she liked him.  Marinette actually liked him.  She hadn’t been lying to Alya, and she actually really truly liked him.

“I really, really like you, too, Princess,” he echoed, knowing he’d already said as much.

Neither really knew how long they’d stood there, just grinning at each other like absolute idiots, before Marinette adjusted her grip on the flowers.

“Do you—” She broke off, licking her lips, a tingle shooting through her body at the way his eyes tracked the motion.  “Do you maybe want to come inside?  I can make hot chocolate and there’s snacks.”

There was nothing in the world Chat wanted more, but he really shouldn’t.  “It’s getting late,” he pointed out, shooting the moon a look.  “I should really get going.”

Marinette knew it was.  She knew it was really past getting late, because it’d been getting late when she’d left for patrol, and it’d been getting late when she’d come home in tears, and it’d been getting late when he’d knocked on the window.

But she didn’t want him to leave.  Not yet.  Not when they’d finally decided to be with each other.  That just wouldn’t be fair.

“Please?” she whispered, staring up at him with her lip jutted out.

He laughed lightly, reaching out to cup her cheek again, brushing a stray hair from in front of her eyes.  “Stop with the kitten eyes, Princess,” he whispered back.  “That’s cheating.”

He didn’t want to leave either, but he really had to.  They had school in the morning, and at this rate he was looking at maybe three hours of sleep, if his heart would calm down enough to even allow him that.

Marinette sighed, adjusting her grip on the flowers.  “Come back tomorrow?” she questioned, and he nodded without even contemplating it.

“Of course, Princess.”  He’d come back tomorrow, and the next night, and every night after that.  He’d never stop coming back.

He dropped his hand, taking a step backwards towards the railing.  Something felt off.  He shouldn’t be leaving, not like this.  It felt like something else needed to happen before he could leave, but he didn’t know what.

Marinette watched as he hesitated, biting her lip to keep from pleading with him to stay, for a few more minutes, for the night, for forever.

And then suddenly he was bounding back over, and she didn’t have time to even question him before his lips were pressing warmly against her cheek.  She gasped, but it was over almost as soon as it started, Chat Noir having bolted away, sprinting across rooftops with a bright red face, tingling lips pulled into a self-satisfied grin.

Marinette’s hand found her cheek, fingers tracing the spot that still tingled from his lips, a grin spreading across her own.

Chat Noir loved her, she repeated in her head as she stared into the night.  He loved her, and he wanted to be with her, and everything was absolutely perfect.

It was a long while before a shiver forced her to descend back into her warm room, gushing aloud to Tikki about Chat, how perfect and sweet he was, how she needed to put the flowers into something, how absolutely amazing it all was.

She curled back into bed, silent again, as her mind replayed the feel of his lips against his cheek again and again, Tikki nestled in close between her shoulder and her neck.

It was then that something came back to her, six words he’d said to Ladybug that she’d all but forgotten, six words that made her bolt upright, jarring Tikki back awake.

“What is it, Marinette?” she mumbled sleepily, waking up much quicker at the look of panic on her chosen’s face.  “What’s wrong?”

“Chat Noir,” she whispered, wide eyes staring at Tikki in disbelief.  “Chat Noir’s in my class!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Comments are life and asks are golden!  
> Come find me on Tumblr at probably-voldemort  
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
